


...a kiss to shut him up

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Only A Kiss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Scorpius rambles and Albus kind of needs him to shut up.





	...a kiss to shut him up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/gifts).



> Number 7 for the Kissing Prompt Meme on Tumblr :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

“...you have to believe me. I really didn't mean for this to happen. Rose thought it would be funny to prank you and she didn't tell me she'd let it go this far...”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

Albus knew he loved Scorpius. He loved everything about him. He loved the way his hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back out of his face, completely unaware of doing so. Albus loved Scorpius' front teeth that were slightly crooked, which were especially visible when he smiled widely (which Albus adored). He loved when his best friend blushed because it didn't just tint his face a lovely shade of pink but went down over his neck and disappeared under his shirt collar. Albus wanted to know how far down that blush spread...

 

“...I didn't even know that she had involved so many other people and I was just supposed to get you to come to the Great Hall at exactly 8pm even though that's absolutely ludicrous because dinner is over by then and I wasn't even sure that you would come with me if I'd asked...”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

Albus knew he loved Scorpius. He would do (almost) anything for him. He would stay up late just so Scorpius could sit by the fire in the common room after everyone had gone to bed just because he liked the feeling of being awake when noone else was. Albus was always there when Scorpius' eye twitched (annoyance) or his smile didn't reach his eyes (unhappiness) or when his hands started to shake (anxiety) without Scorpius having to say a word. He didn't need to. They knew each other too well for that, 7 years of boarding school would do that to anyone. Albus would also go to the Great Hall at 8 pm on a Monday evening just because Scorpius had asked him to. No questions asked. Which is why he found himself sticky from head to toe with a new Weasley Wizard Weezes invention.

 

“...and now you're completely pink and glittery from head to toe and it's all my fault and I don't even know if it washes off or if we have to find some sort of counter product... but I suppose we could owl a few people about that. Maybe go see James. Do you want to go see James and ask him? He probably knows. I'm sorry all those people laughed at you, Albus, I truly am, because...”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

Albus knew he loved Scorpius. What he loved most about him was his ability to get over-the-top excited about everything. He could talk about a dog he'd seen for a split second for hours and Albus thought that there was nothing more adorable in the world. He loved listening to Scorpius' rambles. Good or Bad. Scorpius could ramble about the unfairness of the library's reluctance to stock Muggle books because Scorpius thought that Muggle science was fascinating and equally as valid as the wizard's approach to the universe and Albus would happily listen for hours.

Right now, however, Albus needed his best friend to stop rambling. He needed him to shut up because it wasn't his fault. He was too trusting, too fond of the idea that the two of them could be part of Rose's group of friends.

 

“...and not only my only but also my best friend and now you're pink! And it's all my fault and I shouldn't have been so stupid as to do what she said just because...”

 

“Scorpius.”

 

When his friend still wouldn't shut up, he did the only thing he could think of to stop him from talking. The only thing he wanted to do to shut him up. Albus grabbed Scorpius by his shirt collar and slammed their mouths together in a slightly awkward manner.

For a moment, Scorpius made indignant noises in the back of his throat and his arms flailed widely at his sides but he slowly caught up with the situation and when he finally did, he was all too enthusiastic in returning the kiss. He buried his hands in Albus' hair and pulled him closer still.

 

When they parted, Albus couldn't help but roar with laughter.

“Now you're pink and glittery, too,” he grinned.

Scorpius touched his lips with his fingertips and giggled before leaning back in.

“And I'm planning on getting a lot pinker.”

 


End file.
